The Stripper
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: 17- year old Ryan Wolfe finds himself in a gay strip club because of a dare by his friends he agreed to. What happens when he meets the star dancer, young 25- year old Horatio Caine, who comes to fancy him after a lap dance and a decent tip? Can Horatio turn Ryan his way, and make him fall in love? *Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's 'Better If You Do'*
1. Chapter 1

The street was dark and alive. The group of friends stood in front of a gay strip club. Eric pushed Ryan out onto the street. Ryan looked back at the Cuban with a disdainful expression on his face. Calleigh and Natalia had dressed him in dark jeans, dark and light grey checkerboard Vans, and a tight fitting Batman tank top. Eric had dared Ryan to spend an hour in a gay strip club. Too high at the time to refuse, he agreed and let the girls dress him. He wasn't gay, and felt uncomfortable showing so much of his arms. Put his middle finger up at the sound of laughter, he stalked across the highway and to the doors of the club.

He opened his wallet and pulled out the ID Eric had made, and gave it to the bouncer. It was scanned and handed back, and the door was open for him. He stepped in, glancing across the street before headed in. The music was loud, and he could feel the bass in his chest. He wondered to the bar and climbed up onto a bar stool. He ordered a beer, and wondered between heated, sweaty bodies. He found an empty table in front of an empty stage. He propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. He could make it through the hour like this, away from all the exotic movements of the male dancers. Five minutes into the bet after he'd sat down and finished nearly half of his beer, the stage he was sitting in front of lit up like a candle. A curtain rose, and the movement caught his attention. Inch by inch, a pole was revealed. Once it was halfway up, bits and pieces of clothing could be seen. When it was completely up, a young ginger dressed as a cowboy hung upside down on the pole by one leg.

Ryan's jaw dropped as he watched man skifully curl around the pole and drop to his feet. The song over the PA changed from a fast, heavy beat, to something slow and seductive. Ryan brought his beer to his lips to compensate for having his mouth open. He chugged the rest of his beer, and was about to stand to go get another, but the ginger stripper hopped off the stage and went straight for him. He instantly sat back down. He was straddled, and a blush was forming on his face. In the flashing lights, he could make out dark blue eyes set into a rather handsome face. He was too stunned to move. The dancer leaned in and brushed his lips along the shell of his ear. "You're new here," he purred seductively. "And you're cute, son. What's you're name?"

Ryan was taken aback. The dancer began to grind against him to get his attention. Ryan's blush darkened as he stuttered his name. "R-Ryan W-Wolfe."

Hands were sliding down his bare arms, feeling thim. "You're a well muscled man." He picked up Ryan's empty bottle, then set it back down. The dancer turned to another man watching the show going on. "Go buy be two beers, will ya, darlin'?"

The man hurridly got up and weaved his way to the bar. Another hard bass song came on. It really moved the man in Ryan's lap. He was grinded on, and Ryan couldn't help the natural instinct to moan ever so softly and grind back. He didn't think his face could turn any redder, but it did. When two beers around dancer winked at him and stood, but didn't leave. Ryan had to pay him. No, he _had_ to, not because he was obligated, but because this man was good at what he did and he was just _drop dead_ gorgeous. He pulled out his wallet and stuffed sixty in his thong he wore. The dancer grabbed one of the beers and moved over to the man who'd brought them. Ryan grabbed the bottle, checked his watch, noticing he was in an extra ten minutes. He shoved his wallet in his back pocket and hurried out with his beer in hand. He crossed the road quickly where his friends were supposed to be. He sighed, noticing his skateboard tied to the lightpole with a note.

"You went over the hour. Meet us back at Alexx's."

Ryan untied his skateboard and sat down on the sidewalk. He watched as men left and arrived. He drank his beer and leaned back. The dancer crossed his mind momentarily. He was suddenly questioning his sexuality. The ginger moved so smoothly and confidently around the pool that he could honestly make a straight man question himself. He looked at his watch and sighed again. Everyone in his group of friends had some kind of tracking device. His was in his watch. He turned it on and stood, turning his board down the hill, hopping on and coasting down, skillfully tossing the beer bottle into an open trashcan as he went along. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Boy, you know better than to answer the phone like that!"

He smiled. "Hello, Alexx."

"That's better. I know they probably sent you here. They're at the park."

"I was heading there anyways."

"You sound like you need to think. Come on here, honey, and you can have your peace and quiet."

"Thanks, Alexx."

"Anytime."

Ryan hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. As soon as he hung up, he heard sirens. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He was going too fast down th hill to do an imediate stop. At the bottom of the hill, he started to drag his foot. The police car slowed down beside him ald let his window down.

"Boy, you realize it's past curfew?" the officer asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm well aware. I just needed to clear my head and think about some things so I went out for a ride. I'm actually on my way home now, sir."

The officer rolled his window back up and continued to drive on. Ryan got back on his skateboard and continued on to Alexx's house. He rolled up to the house at two am. He pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the door. Alexx was lying on the couch watching soaps.

"Ryan?" Alexx asked, stretching.

"Yeah, it's me."

Alexx turned the t.v off and sat up. "So I heard about this dare you agreed to while you were high..."

Ryan nodded and sat down on the couch. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you need to think, am I guessing you met a dancer-a really good one- that's making you question yourself." She gave a sly smile. "Would this dancer happen to be ginger, blue eyes?"

Ryan frowned. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know him. Used to come here often like you and the rest of your whacked crew. He still comes by every once in a 's a really talented dancer."

Ryan tilted his head. "What's his name?"

"You're curious. Find out yaself."

Ryan chuckled and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew and went to one of the bedrooms in the house. He settle on the floor with the bottle in his hand. He didn't open it yet, thinking about the dancer, the way he moved so smoothly and transitioned from one type of music to another. He could almost feel his weight in his lap and the heat from his body. With a groan, he opened the bottle of Mountain Dew. He took a sip. His phone vibrated twice. One message was from Calleigh, wondering where he was at. Another was from his mom, asking where he was at as well. He sent a group messege to Calleigh and his mom and telling them that he was at Alexx's. His mom wanted him home, his friends wanted him at the park. He tossed his phone to the side. Ever since that man sat on his lap, he'd been questioning himself. He climbed onto the bed and laid across it. Fuck it. He was just going to stay there for the night.

(-_-)

Horatio sat at the bar in his regular street clothes, counting his tips from the night. He only made $140. That was just enough to pay this month's and last month's rent. The biggest tip was from that kid. There weren't the usual amount of people in the club, and his best paying costumers hadn't been coming around for a while. He sighed and picked up his skateboard propped against the stool. The barteneder pulled up a stool in front of him.

"Rent?" he asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah. This month's and last month's rent. That leaves me forty bucks for food,and nothing to pay my water bill. I don't have water now. I need another job on top of this." He held up his cash he made today. "This. This isn't cutting it. My board is falling apart. I haven't been able to afford new one. If it breaks, I'm done. I have no way of getting where I need to go."

"That is why I got you this." The bartender reached underneath the bar and placed a brand new skateboard. "Don't worry about paying me back."

Horatio chuckled and took it. "Thanks, Jace." He sighed. "I shouldn't be skateboarding from one place to another at my age though..."

"You're twenty-five, and still young, man. You're not too old until you're, like, sixty."

The ginger smiled. He picked up the new board and his old one after shoving his money in his pocket. With a good night, he left. coasting down the hill in the opposite direction of his apartment. The night was rather cool on his clammy skin. Since his water was out, he'd figured it was the right time to go visit a friend and take a shower. He cruised all the way to Alexx's house, frowning when he saw a skateboard propped by the front door. He propped his old one on the other side of the door, picking up his new one, he knocked on the door. There was a thud before the door opened, revealing the boy he'd met earlier. He was now in a pair of cargo shorts, barefoot, and no shirt on. His eyes were red, and he yawned.

"Yeah? Can I take a message?" Ryan asked tiredly. His eyes weren't fully open.

"Uh- Is Alexx home?" Horatio asked, staring at the six pack the boy had.

"Myeah. She's asleep,as would any normal person would be. What do you want this early in the morning?"

Footsteps made Ryan look back. "Ryan? Who's at the door?"

"Nn. Who's at the door?"

"Horatio Caine."

Alexx seemed to wake up a bit faster. "Horatio? What are you doing here? Come on in. Leave the board outside."

"Actually. I just got this a few minutes ago. Bartender gave it too me since my other one was practically destroyed." Horatio chuckled softly. "I need a shower. Water got turned off."

"Yeah, sweetie, go ahead. Nice to see you after three years."

Ryan had collapsed on the sofa after Alexx started talking. He was snoring softly again. Alexx threw the remote at him and hit him in the center of his back. "Boy, get up. Someone's here you would recognize."

"But I'm tired."

"Go make coffee then."

Ryan sighed and shuffled to the kitchen, flipping on the light. He winced at the light, but his eyes slowly adjusted. Just the smell alone of coffee woke him up. He started up the coffee maker, and went back to the couch. He sat there with Alexx, who was currently studying him. He sat there for ten minutes before he went to check on coffee. He fixed himself a cup and fixed Alexx a cup. He brought it back and handed it off. As soon as he sat down and took a sip, Horatio came in, dry and half dressed. In the background, the washing machine could be heard. He sat in the floor by Alexx's foot, rubbing his hands together awkwardly.

"I can't pay my water bill..." he said slowly. "I only made $140 last night. I need eighty more to pay it this months."

Alexx pressed her lips into a thin line. "I got sixty. Ryan you got twenty?"

Ryan was staring at the man without even realizing it. "No."

Horatio looked at Alexx. "Sixty'll work. I'll find a way to get the twenty somehow."

Ryan looked at Alexx as she stood and walked off to her bedroom, leaving the two men in awkward silence. Ryan curled up on the couch. They just stared at each other, studying each other. In the better light, Ryan could make out different tan lines. Alexx came back, money in hand.

"Here you gone, Horatio. And I put your shirt in the dryer

"Thanks, Alexx."

Ryan sat his coffee down and looked out the window at the daylight. It was lit enough where he could go home. He took his mug to the kitchen, washed, dried and put it up. He went to put his socks and Vans on, grabbing his clothes. He had Batman SnapBack there and he put it on backwards.

"I'm going home, Alexx," he said as he reached the living room.

"Put a belt on."

"Don't own one."

Alexx stood, took his jeans and tank top. She tied them together and looped them through his belt loops and tied it together. "There. Now you have temporary one. Bye honey. I'm sure I'll see you later on today."

"Yeah!" Ryan called as he walked at out the door, grabbing his skateboard. He looked over the other and winced. He picked it up and took it with him.

"Where's he going with my board?!" Horatio demanded. "That means a lot to me!"

Alexx pushed the ginger down. "Calm yourself. He's good with his hands. He'll give it back." She chuckled as she looked over him. "You like him."

Horatio sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't know him."

"He's hot."

"He's very hot." Horatio looked away

"Once you get him past the awkward stage, he's a nice guy."

Horatio looked at her with wide eyes. Surely he wasn't suggesting that he tried to befriend and hook up with him. The look on her face said that she was.

"You're making him question himself," she said. "Must've been on helluva lap dance..." she giggled, getting to start the day.

Horatio turned bright red.

"I told you. Alexx knows everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan rolled up to the bus stop a few minutes before the bus came. Calleigh was right behind him on her Rip Stick.

"Hey, guys," he said, fist bumping Eric and Tim. "Did you guys get Natalia's text this morning?"

They nodded.

"I can't believe she's moving tomorrow," Tim said, shaking his head.

"Word got around that her parents think we're bad influence on her," Eric scoffed, fooling with the wheels on his skateboard.

"We kinda are," Ryan said, leaning against the stop sign. "Smoking pot, fake ID's, breaking curfew," he listed.

The bus showed up. They got on and went to the back of the bus. They were the last people to he picked up, and no one sat in the back. Eric sat with Tim, and Ryan sat with Calleigh, Calleigh sitting in his lap.

Nobody questioned him about his time in the strip club, and Ryan was rather glad about that. He didn't want to think about that dancer-Horatio. He ran his fingers through Calleigh's hair, locking one arm around her waist. The bus ride was a little less than comfotable, sighing as each bump made the blonde bounce and slide in his lap.

"What's that?" Calleigh asked, looking back at Ryan.

"Er- what's what?"

"What's poking me in my back?"

Ryan blushed and hid his face in blonde hair. Eric and Tim laughed.

"Well at least we know he's still straight," Eric said, smirking.

(-_-)

Ryan ran a hand through his hair as he walked into his AP advanced math class. He sat down in his desk. He was the last person in the class.

"Mr. Wolfe," came his teacher's gruff German accent. "It's nice for you to grace us with your presence one minute before the bell."

"I bet he was out the smoking pot with his stupid friends," someone in the back said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I decided to pass the blunt because I knew there was a final in here today," he glanced back at the guy that had spoken.

The guy's eyes widened. "There's a final in here today?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, dipshit. Maybe you should have passed the blunt too."

"Mr. Ludwig, can we just get on with this stupid test?"

The teacher nodded and passed out the test. "This class period is two hours. Sie können beginnen."

Ryan was reletively good in math, normally passing all his tests with high 90s. He had three more problems to go, He groaned softly. He'd grown bored with his test. He stared at problem 77. He knew exactly how to do it, but his mind wondered off to last night. Horatio was a gorgeous man. According to Alexx, he was decently young, but the fact that he was still older then him fascinated him, made him more interested in the ginger dancer. The way he swung around that pole, it looked like he was doing it no more than ten years. He moved too smoothly, too seductively to have been doing it any less than ten years.

His thoughts were cut short when the bell rang. He looked down at his unfinished test; he swore and sighed. He was about throw his bag over his shoulder and stand to turn in his test, but Mr. Ludwig blocked his way.

"Sit, Wolfe."

Ryan swallowed thickly and sat down. He gripped his pencil tightly before putting it behind his ear. "Did I do something, sir?"

"You didn't finish your test. You always complete them before you leave. Vhy is it you didn't this time?" he questioned.

Ryan chuckled nervously. "It was nothing really, Mr. Ludwig. I-um- started daydreaming."

"Is that all?"

Ryan nodded.

"Finish it then. I'll write you a note."

"Actually, ah, I leave campus and go to collage after this class...sir."

"Fine, you'll finish it tomorrow."

Ryan nodded and hurried out the door. He noramlly had time to snag a blunt from Eric before heading to collage grounds for his Criminal Justice class, but Mr. Ludwig killed five minutes of his time. He couldn't afford to be late. He ran straight his and his friend's group of lockers, opening the one he shared with Calleigh. He grabbed his skateboard and his binder for his class. He ran to the front door after shoving the binder in his backpack. He dropped his board and hopped on it, sighing as he was a few minutes behind secedual. His phone was vibrating like crazy when he went around the curb to collage grounds. He took his eyes off the pavement to glance at his phone. Next thing he knew he was sent flying back, his board going in the opposite direction. His head hit the concrete pretty hard.

He groaned, and sat up. When his eyes finally focused, he noticed ginger hair.

"Fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed to himself in a whisper.

It was Horatio. The ginger rubbed his head and sat up, trying to stand.

"Ah, shit!" Horatio exclaimed rather loudly. "Damn, I'm sorr-" he stopped when he noticed who he ran into. "Ah, Ryan. Hi."

"I can't talk. I'm going to be late for class-ah!" Ryan tried to stand, but his leg wasn't having it. He sort of wished he wore pants. His leg was completely cut up and bleeding pretty bad. When he realized nothing was broken, he got up a little more easier knowing that it was just the stinging of the cuts. His arms were skinned up pretty good. Horatio was in better condition, having worn pants and a long sleeve shirt. "Shit..." He held out his hand and pulled Horatio up. "I'm sorry, dude. I'ts my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Well Horatio looked like he was in better shape. But he couldn't stand. Ryan let him sit back down so he could pick up their skateboards and set them in the grass. "Where were you headed?" Ryan asked.

Horatio groaned and pulled up his pant leg. "Same pkace you were. And now that I think about it, we're in the same class." He poked at his leg. "You sit in the front and I sit in the back."

"I guess I'll go get the nurse..."

Ryan limped towards the school. He was leaving a bloody trail, but it'd be alright for now. He limped all the way to the nurse. He barged into the door, not caring who was in there.

"Sweetie, you're gonna have to- _My God what happened!"_ the nurse exclaimed.

"I crashed into someone heading here. Another student needs more help than I do. He can't stand."

"What side?"

Ryan motioned towards the direction he was coming from. "Towards the high school. Follow the blood trail."

"Clean yourself up baby. I'll be back." She unfolded the wheel chair in the corner and rushed out of the room.

Ryan stood there for a minute. He glanced at the other student in the clinic. She was throwing up. Ugh. Ryan was glad he didn't throw up when he saw other people throw up. He reached for perixide and a papertowel. He sat down and grabbed the trashcan, propping his leg over it. He squeezed the edge of the chair as he poured the liquid over his bloodly leg bit by bit so he wouldn't waste too much ove it. His entire leg was burning and he gasped. He used the papertowel to wipe his leg down. His leg was worse than he though. He good bit of his first layer of skin was gone. He was going to need more than just some band aids or liquid band aids. He reached up and grabbed some gauze and a few safety pins he had in his pocket for god knows what reason. He carefully, and painfully, wrapped his leg in gauze and secured it in place. He then checked out his arms. He poured peroxide on this arms and winced. They weren't as bad. They could be left untouched.

He looked up at the sound of whees squeaking. The nurse had came back with Horatio, skateboards in his lap. Horatio handed his.

"Damn, and this was a new board! It's screwed."

Ryan rolled his eyes and took it from him. He examined it closely. "I can fix this. That board I was riding was that one I picked up at Alexx's. I was testing how it rode today. _Rode_ pretty smooth. I can fix them for ya..."

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

The nurse tended to the patient throwing up, leaving the boys to care for themselves. It would have been a problem for anyone else, but they'd both learned some things from Alexx on how to bandage themselves up.

"Horatio, I paged Alexx."

Both the ginger and brunette groaned. They looked at each other for a moment, Ryan leaning back in the chair. Guess he was going to have to fantasize about someone else, because Horatio looked a hot mess right now!

(-_-)

"Nice that you two..._ran_...into eachother. I think it's fate," she chuckled to herself, looking back at the boys sitting awkwardly quiet in the backseat.

Ryan pulled out his phone and texted Calleigh, Eric, and Tim, and he even added Natalia.

RYAN: GUYS. DIDN'T MAKE IT TO CLASS. HAD A LITTLE ACCIDENT. WITH ALEXX NOW.

Ryan sat his phone in his lap. He didn't expect anyone text right away, but was shocked when his phone vibrated non stop.

CALLEIGH: ARE YOU OKAY, RY?

ERIC: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT?

TIM: I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF HISTORY TEST. BRB BRO

NATALIA: YOU ARE OKAY, RIGHT, RY?

Ryan bit back a laugh.

RYAN: I'M FINE, BUT MY CRASH BUDDY ISN'T SO GOOD. RAN INTO...A STRIPPER. FROM THAT GAY BAR... HE'S IN MY FUCKIN CRIMINAL JUSTICE CLASS AND I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE.

NATALIA: ARE YOU HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL?

RYAN: YEAH.

NATALIA: IMMA MEET THIS GUY. LEMME FIND MY RIP STICK.

CALLEIGH: IT'S NOT TOO BAD IS IT?

RYAN: NAH-WELL YEAH. I'M NOT GONNA BE SKATING FOR A WHILE. I DOUBT I'LL BE ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE. LEG HURTS TOO BAD.

ERIC: WHAT DID YOU RUN OVER?

RYAN: A FUCKING GAY STRIPPER. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT WITH MY LUCK?

He could mentally hear Eric laughing. After that, his phone stopped vibrating. Horatio was looking at him the entire time, and Alexx was watching him with a smile on his face. She knew he was considering taking her advice. It was clearly written all over his face, though Ryan was blind to it, so engrossed in his phone.

"Who knows?" she muttered softly. "Maybe he'll fall for a stripper..." She chuckled to herself and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.


End file.
